


Island Hideaway

by Jetainia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blanket Permission, F/F, Fluff, Mermaid Jaskier, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier, pirate yennefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Yennefer returns home.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Island Hideaway

The ship sailed directly towards the cluster of rocks that poked out from the ocean and Yennefer couldn’t stop the glee that filled her. This was her favourite time to be on the sea, and every time she returned here, she felt so grateful that she had abandoned Aretuza to carve her own way in the world. The life of a pirate was not one she had expected for herself—though before Aretuza she hadn’t thought anything of what her future might hold beyond more pain—but it was one that she thrived in.

Her crew were just as eager as her to get to the rocks and the island they protected; they knew that once they reached them, there’d be a long rest. It was no portside town with all the delights sailors might desire after a long time at sea, but it was a place full of love and happiness with no need to watch for hidden blades or cutpurses.

Already, Yennefer could hear the soft refrains of music drifting over the waves, the water carrying it further than it might otherwise travel. _Sing me awake, with a song about pirates and I will try to harmonise_. Jaskier knew she was coming, knew she was nearly there. She was singing their song, the one Jaskier had started when they’d first met and continued when Yennefer had had to leave.

The waves sped her ship closer, directing it to the small island behind the tall rocks. The island had become their home ever since Yennefer had befriended and fallen in love with the mermaid that watched over it. No one would touch them there—Yennefer doubted many people knew it existed given that Jaskier somehow stopped people from mapping it and generally directed ships around her island so she didn’t have to deal with humans.

Yennefer didn’t even wait until the ship was safely in the cove before she was plunging into the water and straight into Jaskier’s arms. Jaskier shook her head fondly at Yennefer’s antics and pulling her up to the surface so she could breathe.

“You really shouldn’t just dive into the ocean, you know,” Jaskier reprimanded.

Yennefer just looped her arms around her and basked in her familiar presence. “I knew you’d save me.”


End file.
